


Collecting Nesa

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  Season 7 – Birthright.SUMMARY: Daniel’s return to Hy’ktyl to collect Nesa to take her to Earth after Neith is injured.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Collecting Nesa

Daniel glanced around at the scene of the recent battle, silently lamenting the unnecessary loss of life. The unpleasant smell of charred flesh from the many staff weapon wounds filled his nostrils. Among the mist, which hung around the area, he could see dead or dying Jaffa, lying in the midst of their destroyed weapons which littered the muddy area.

The other warrior women were standing at a distance watching the drama played out before them, the concern for their wounded friend clear in their faces though they were still obviously on guard, their eyes flickering constantly looking for possible threats.

"Teal’c," Daniel called to his friend, who remained kneeling on the ground, his arms still around the blonde woman-warrior. "You and Ishta had better get Neith back to the SGC as soon as you can." Not receiving any reply, Daniel walked to stand at Teal’c’s shoulder. "I’ll go back to Hy’ktyl and get Nesa. We’ll meet you back at the base."

Teal’c finally nodded, exhaling loudly. Slowly he released his arms from around Ishta. He turned to watch Daniel quickly leave the area along with Ka’lel, who had accompanied them from Hy’ktyl. As Teal’c bent down to gather Neith into his arms, the wounded male Jaffa beneath her groaned. "Will you survive?" Teal’c questioned.

"Yes," the weak voice said. "My symbiote will heal me. Quickly, take your companions and leave before reinforcements arrive," he said by way of warning.

Teal’c reached down to briefly place a hand upon the wounded Jaffa’s shoulder before taking Neith into his arms. He rose from the ground and headed towards the Stargate. 

Flanked by the other women of Ishta’s raiding party, who were keeping a wary eye out for enemy Jaffa, they made good time. He arrived within sight of the Stargate to see Daniel Jackson and Ka’lel walk through the event horizon before it shut down. Lying Neith on the Stargate platform Teal’c quickly dialed Earth’s co-ordinates and sent through his GDO signal before turning to the blonde woman at his side. Ishta had been silent now for several minutes and Teal’c was becoming concerned.

Sensing his worry, Ishta gave him a tight, sad smile. "Ginra,’ she said to the woman at her side. "Return to Hy’ktyl. Tell the others what has happened." She paused, her eyes resting briefly on the badly injured woman lying at her feet. "Allow Daniel Jackson to bring Nesa to the Tau’ri."

Teal’c nodded his silent agreement of her commands. Bending down, he retrieved Neith’s limp body and stepped towards the event horizon with Ishta at his side. Ishta kept her eyes on Neith’s face, as if trying to give the wounded warrior some of her own strength, willing her to hold on.

The two women obviously had great respect for each other; enough to bond them together even through the conflict that stood between them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nesa?" Daniel ducked, pushing aside the curtain, as he entered the semi-darkness of the dwelling. He’d been able to hear the young girl’s distressed breathing from the doorway and, even in the dim light; could see her health had faded rapidly since he’d seen her last.

"Daniel," Nesa cried weakly. He moved to sit on the bed and take one of her small hands in his. "Where is Neith?"

"She’s back on Earth," Daniel said, evading her eyes as he concealed the truth from her. He didn’t want to tell Nesa of Neith’s injury, not when her own heath was so poor. His eyes met those of Ka’lel, who had entered the dwelling behind him, and he saw approval for his actions in her gaze. "We’ll meet her there."

"But why has Neith gone to Earth?" the young girl queried weakly.

"She went with Teal’c and Ishta." Daniel replied, his eyes dropping to the fragile hand resting in his.

"Did she procure a symbiote for me?" Nesa asked fearfully and Daniel knew she was thinking of the possible life lost to save hers.

"No," he answered, meeting the young girl’s eyes, seeing the relief in them. ‘Too soon,’ he thought, ‘she’ll hear of the deaths today. But not from me.’ "Do you still want to try the Tretonin?"

"Yes," Nesa stated with certainty. 

Daniel nodded. "Okay. Come on, we need to leave now." Reaching down he took the slight girl into his arms, lifting her weight easily. "Will they let us leave?" he asked Ka’lel as he reached her side.

"Yes." Ginra answered as she entered the dwelling behind Ka’lel. "Ishta has given her permission."

Arriving back on Earth, Daniel was met by Janet on the ramp in the gateroom, her attention immediately upon the sick girl in his arms. "Teal’c told me you were bringing her through." Janet informed him. "Let’s get her to the infirmary." Janet nodded to Ka’lel, who stood at Daniel’s back then turned to lead them to the infirmary. She allowed Daniel to carry Nesa, knowing it would be quicker than using a gurney.

Within a few minutes Nesa was in one of the infirmary beds and changed into a hospital gown while Janet set about preparing the Tretonin.

"Nesa," Daniel said. "Dr. Fraiser is going to give you the Tretonin now while I go and see Teal’c." Nesa bit her lip but nodded her understanding. "Ka’lel will stay with you." He smiled at the warrior woman who stood guard at Nesa’s bedside. Daniel left the room to find Jack and Sam in the observation room above where Teal’c and Ishta were watching over Neith.

"Daniel," Sam greeted him with a strained smile, her eyes quickly flicking back to the room below.

"Nesa’s in the infirmary," Daniel informed them as he moved closer to the window to view the scene below. "Is Neith okay?"

Jack shook his head. "The symbiote’s dead and she’s still unconscious," he answered. "Once she’s awake Ishta is going to suggest the Tretonin. Don’t think she’ll go for it though."

Sam and Daniel exchanged looks, both silently agreeing with their C.O.’s assessment. Daniel sighed. "I better go back and see how Nesa’s doing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Janet had been keeping detailed medical logs ever since Teal’c and Bra’tac had started to use Tretonin, to these she could now add the information collected during the conversion of the Jaffa women. Janet was fairly confident she would be able to estimate correctly the amount of the drug Nesa would need.

Janet smiled as she watched Nesa’s eyes follow Daniel as he re-entered the room and moved to her side. She’d seen much the same look in her daughter’s eyes at times. Daniel was, as usual, completely unaware of any female attention on him, including that of Nesa.

While Janet went to tend to Neith, Ka’lel left Nesa to visit her friends, who had bravely volunteered to replace their symbiotes in favor of the Tretonin. Together the four women warriors shared their grief at the loss of Mala. 

Daniel sat with Nesa as the Tretonin began to work, her color and breathing rapidly improved. She opened her eyes but her smile turned to a frown as she noted how worried he looked. "Am I not better?"

"Yes, you’re much better." Daniel sighed, considering his next words carefully. "Nesa, the reason Neith was brought here was that she and her symbiote were injured during the raid. We’ve done all we can but the symbiote is dead and we cannot procure another. We don’t think she’s going to agree to take the Tretonin."

"This is my fault!" Nesa cried, struggling to sit up, her face losing all color. "She was getting a symbiote for me." 

"No it’s not your fault." Daniel hugged the slight girl to him, holding her against his shoulder. "Nesa, she did what she thought she had to," he said softly. "She doesn’t trust the Tretonin and she doesn’t trust us."

"I will talk with her," Nesa said, pulling away from Daniel. There was a new maturity in her voice. Daniel could clearly see the strong woman Nesa would one day become.

Daniel helped Nesa to stand, steadying her as she put on a blue robe, its size engulfing her slight figure. Walking by her side, ready to give support should she need it, he marveled at how fast she had recovered. There was once again color in her cheeks. 

"She won’t listen to me," they heard Ishta say from inside the isolation room.

"Well, maybe she’ll listen to her sister." Daniel said as he and Nesa stood in the doorway.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Authors Notes: I loved the interaction between Daniel and Nesa in this episode and would have like to have seen more. I have used dialogue from the episode so thank you to Christopher Judge for the words and thank you to Jill for her usual excellent Beta.  
> 

* * *

>   
> © December 2003 Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, SCI FI Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. These stories are for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. These stories may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
